golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitality
Vitality is a sub-form of Life Qi that is naturally generated in Beasts, some trees/plants and in Body-Essence Dual Cultivators. The Heavenly Dao splits Vitality from Life Qi by shaping it into that form. (See particles for sub-forms of matter and energy) Vitality can be moved kind of like Qi through muscles, veins, and meridians but is cultivated differently. If Vitality is moved through the meridians, there is a chance of it leaking through the acupoints and many cultivators cannot control their own vitality effectively so it is unconsciously leaked from their bodies. Generation The original generation of vitality is from a being that is training both Body Cultivation and Essence Cultivation, which are typically beasts since they automatically do both via their Beast Cores and beast Bloodlines. It does not occur in abundance naturally and is almost non-existent in the 1st and 2nd realms. Some special plant and tree variations have a built-in genetic bloodline which enables them to generate Vitality without essence being involved. These plants are sought after by cultivators in the training stages to make Pills. When one trains in the beginning of Body Cultivation, they are training their body to use Vitality instead of chemical nutrients. However, as one progresses down the line of Essence Cultivation, their bodies will naturally convert Qi to Life Qi, then to Vitality. Reducing the need to eat entirely. At the Condensation stage, their bodies will break-even and be able to support Vitality production without the need for food. But that is break-even since they cannot make Vitality that fast at such a low essence stage. Appearance Vitality is normally a mist that is dissolved in blood or in muscles, however, when one hits the Divine Body stage, it becomes a liquid which flows with blood. When it is liquid, it is often named lifeblood in which a few drops can boost a mortal to the maximum body stage before divinity, that is if their body does not explode from its power. A True God-Beast can survive a few drops when they hit the Gates stages as they tend to have quite a bit of vitality storage. Storage Vitality is normally stored throughout the body and primarily in the blood and muscles. Dense Bloodlines enable vitality to be stored further directly in the blood and organs. In the Vitality Matrix Divine Stage, excess Vitality is stored in a halo which can be hidden spatially or inside of the Inner World. The Vitality Matrix allows for grand attacks with the body and enables the body to be regenerated from a single cell making mid-stage Divine Body cultivators much harder to kill since most of the time, the Dantian can also be hidden in that single cell at this level. Vitality can also be stored in an Inner World by placing it in the void around the central point or using Life Gold as a carrier. Some Divine Secret Arts can also be used to store vitality in a secret space or internal body structure. Some minerals, such as Life Gold can store enough vitality for a Mortal to get to the Gates stages. Uses Originally, Mortal bodies are required to rely on chemical needs through nutrients However, Vitality replaces that through training the body. Vitality is used as the energy for the Body to move while training Body Cultivation and a nearly full replacement for the chemical needs of the body. Once one hits the Condensation stage, their body will produce vitality through Essence Cultivation instead of food. Vitality is used to open the Gates. Beasts can naturally gain enough vitality through hunting and internal storage, while humans have to use vitality Pills to open the gates or perhaps even special cultivation techniques.